Heir and Spare
by nico229
Summary: an AU fiction in which Hanna moves to Ravenswood during 5 A and joins the kids adventures for the second season. I know second season never happened but this is how I believed things would have gone if Ravenswood got renewed.
1. Chapter 1

Inside The Vault, Ravenswood's local coffee shop, a small group of teens drank coffee and exchanged awkward glances. The group was made up of six people, two of which could pass as twins if it weren't for the fact that one was dead and that they shared the same name: Caleb Rivers. The dead Caleb was an ancestor of the living Caleb and he wasn't the only ghost present among the teens.

The other ghost was a young woman who had died a few weeks earlier. Her name was Miranda. Silence filled the area as a surprised Luke Matheson glanced back and forth between his new close friend Caleb Rivers and the person they had come to refer to as 'Original' Caleb.

Olivia, Luke's twin sister, exchanged a confused look with Remy Beaumont, Luke's girlfriend. When they had first found out details about Original Caleb's life, they had learned that he was killed alongside his wife, Miranda Collins, on their wedding day almost a century ago. They were among the first teen victims of the curse that plagued Ravenswood. After they died, the Original Miranda's mother and Original Caleb's father had made a sacrifice so that their children would be reincarnated and return to break the curse.

Two weeks ago the person who had created the curse had tried to kill them all inside a chapel, but had ultimately failed when present day Miranda's uncle released Original Caleb's lock of hair from the jar where it had been kept in. Breaking the jar had released Original Caleb's spirit.

Now both Calebs were studying each other while present day Miranda watched them. Present day Caleb and his friends were all marked by the curse and because of that, they were able to see the ghosts of all the previous victims of the curse, including Miranda and the Original Caleb.

Unfortunately those who are close to anyone targeted by the curse also face danger. For that reason Caleb had chosen to break up with his girlfriend, Hanna, so that she would be safe from potential harm. The plan backfired when Hanna visited him two weeks ago, searching for answers.

-'Are you telling me my father sacrificed himself in order to bring my wife and me back from the dead and break the curse and that when you and Miranda came here you were targeted by the same curse?' Original Caleb tried his best to comprehend everything he was told. For him everything felt strange. Two weeks ago he had woken up near his house from what felt like a long sleep.

His last memories were of the boating accident that had killed him, his wife and three of their friends so after his spirit was released, he began to search for Miranda. He found the present day Miranda instead. She was sitting on a bench in the place where he had proposed to his wife long ago, a sad look on her face. Both of them had felt a very strong pull towards each other and neither of them understood what was going on.

Miranda was confused as to why the person she thought was her Caleb could touch her, while Original Caleb wanted to know if his wife was alright and also why everything was so different from when he had died a century ago. It had taken Miranda a long while to explain things to him. It didn't help that, for some reason, she kept having flashes of memories belonging to the other Miranda. It also didn't help that for the brief time she had known the present day Caleb, she had fallen in love with him, a fact that everyone in their group seemed to be aware of but no one talked about.

When Hanna visited Caleb everyone saw the way his behavior changed due to the devotion he carried for her. No one besides Miranda had been there to see Hanna and Caleb say goodbye, much less the pain written on Caleb's face as he watched Hanna drive away. Those were the reasons that made Miranda go the bench where Original Caleb had found her.

-'_We believed it to be true, the whole reincarnation thing. Well almost all of us did. Caleb refused to believe it, but you guys look so much alike that it's hard to imagine you two not being the same person._' Olivia answered her voice even as she watched Original Caleb, before her pity-filled eyes moved to Miranda.

-'_Well as I told you guys before, I love Hanna. My heat didn't go pitter-patter when Miranda and I met on that bus despite our similar upbringings. This whole reincarnation and soul mate thing sounds good but it's not for me._' Caleb felt this would be one of those long days where his head would fill with theories and questions.

However, his thoughts were interrupted as he saw a tall brunette enter the coffee shop while talking on the phone. Not noticing Caleb, she went to the counter and ordered three coffees. Caleb excused himself from his friends and walked towards the young girl. He placed his hand on her shoulder and she jumped slightly, startled.

-'_Han, I'll talk to you later. Caleb just scared the living hell out of me._' Spencer ended the call, turned around, and hugged Caleb. The group sitting at the table stared at them, confused about Caleb's relationship with her. '_Don't scare me like that again, okay, Caleb_?'

-'_Spencer, what are you doing here? Is everything alright back home?_' Caleb kept his voice low so that he would not attract any more attention to them. As Spencer grabbed the three coffees she had ordered and headed towards the exit, Caleb followed her and opened the door for her. Once outside, he noticed Hanna's car was parked a few feet away. '_Wait up, Spence. Is Hanna here as well?_'

-'_Yes, she is. She and Toby are visiting this old house on Sawmill Street. I came here to get some coffee. Why don't you come see what's going on? And maybe we can catch up?_' The pair entered the car and Spencer soon started it driving away while Caleb held onto the coffees. .

They soon reached their destination and Caleb felt confused as Spencer pulled the car in a house's driveway that was right across from the house his dad had just inherited. The pair got out and made their way inside the house. 'Hanna? Toby? Where are you guys? I brought the coffee.'

-'_Toby is trying to break the door to the attic. Did you mention coffee? Caleb? What are you doing here?_' A petite blonde woman descended the stairs when she heard Spencer's voice and stopped herself short when she noticed Caleb was also there.

-'_I ran into Spencer at The Vault and decided to tag along. What are you guys doing here?_' Caleb decided this was definitely not his day. His ex and their best friends were all in the same place and none of them were really safe there.

-'_My grandma died last week and she left me this house. I'm trying to figure out if I want to keep it or not so I dragged Toby here to take a look at it with me. Spencer tagged along to keep us from killing each other_.'

-'_Hanna? I think you need to see this. And can you please call Caleb and ask him to meet us here?_' Toby yelled from the second floor, unaware of Caleb's presence inside the house. The trio walked upstairs, headed towards the attic's entrance, and stopped once they reached Toby.

-'_Hey Toby. What's up? I was already here when you told Hanna to call me._' Caleb and Toby quickly gave each other a small pat on the back. Toby then gestured for them to enter the attic. Once inside, both Hanna and Caleb froze in shock.

Hanging on the wall was a painting of a young woman who resembled Hanna dancing with the person Caleb assumed was actually Original Caleb. Feeling his friends stare at him, Caleb turned and gazed at Hanna. She walked to the painting and touched it, a surreal feeling washed over her. I just changed the wording a little to make the paragraph work grammatically.

-'_I noticed this painting after I managed to break down the door and I thought you guys might be interested in seeing it_.' Toby shifted on his feet as Spencer studied the attic. She noticed several closed trunks were set aside. It almost felt as if Hanna's grandma had set out puzzle pieces for her granddaughter to uncover. The only question that remained is why would she do that? And more importantly who made that painting and when?

-_'Han? Are you ok? Maybe we should stop and take a break? You've barely eaten anything or gotten much sleep since your grandma died. Why don't we go outside and get some fresh air? What do you say?_' Spencer grabbed Hanna's arm and guided her out of the attic, the two boys following them.

Once they got out of the house Hanna's cell phone started ringing. She answered it and walked away to talk while Caleb stayed behind facing team 'Spoby.' Spencer shook her head, her eyes following Hanna's figure as she walked through the yard.

-'_Turns out Hanna's family originated from Ravenswood. Apparently they are one of the founding families. Her grandma left this place a long time ago but she kept the family home. It appears that not only did she leave Hanna this house, but she also left her with a lot of questions about her ancestry._'

-'_Sorry, it was my mom. She wanted to know if I've made up my mind about this situation. I told her I was thinking of maybe spending the night in Ravenswood so that I can finish exploring the house. I'll decide then._' Hanna looked exhausted. .

It was only then that Caleb noticed her hair was now shorter with black streaks. However, he decided to remain focused on the more pressing issue of finding out just how exactly Hanna's family fit in the whole Ravenswood mess. What did it mean? This was clearly not Caleb's best day.

**I hope you guys enjoy this new fic. So please read and let me know what you think. So hit the review button, Okay?**

**Nico**


	2. Chapter 2

Spencer managed to convince Hanna and Toby that they should all spend the night at the Ravenswood Inn rather than Regina's old, creepy house. Hanna had barely said a word since they left the house. She felt extremely confused about the painting they found in the attic. Caleb had left shortly after that and went back to his workplace at the Collins manor. Hanna had the distinct feeling that Caleb knew something about the painting that he was keeping from her.

As night fell, Hanna tried to watch some movies on Netflix inside her room after Toby and Spencer had retired for the night, but it was to no avail. Her mind remained focused on that painting. She finally had enough and got off her bed and changed into a pair of jeans, a shirt, and her jacket. Grabbing her car keys, she made her way to Caleb's place. Once she got there she noticed the lights were still on. She climbed the stairs to his front door and knocked on it.

Caleb had returned to the house, after he finished his work, hoping to get some answers about the painting from Original Caleb. However, said ghost refused to be around him, stating that his presence complicated things too much for everyone so he had left the house and went to God only knows where. Miranda hadn't gone with him, however. She had questions of her own about Hanna's visit.

Caleb had just finished telling her about the painting and the fact that Hanna's family originated from Ravenswood when they heard someone knock on the door. Caleb gave Miranda an inquiring look and she stared at him surprised.

-"_It's Hanna._" Hearing those words Caleb went to the door and opened it, revealing that it was indeed Hanna. He stepped aside, letting her inside his room, and frowned at her choice of clothes. He could count the number of times he had seen her wearing jeans on both hands. Usually she did so when something was wrong. He didn't get a chance to ask her anything about it because Hanna stopped near the window and sat down next to it, watching him.

-"_Why are you here, Hanna?_" Caleb had a pretty good hunch about why she was there, but preferred not to approach the subject, at least not until he had some decent answers to give her. Miranda watched the pair and went to the door to give them some privacy, but stopped herself when she heard Hanna's response.

-"_The last time I was here I asked Miranda a question, a joke really. What did I ask her_" Hanna set her head in her hands, waiting for an answer she knew would be impossible for Caleb to know, but when she heard him mutter her very own "_So Miranda did you meet any famous dead people yet? Cleopatra? Marilyn Monroe?_" she looked at him, shocked by his answer. She felt even more shocked when he heard him continue.

-"_Miranda said no to your questions. She also asked me to tell you not to apologize for making jokes. She apparently misses them._" Caleb sat down next to her on the bench as Miranda disappeared from the room. "S_o when are you going to tell me why you really came here? I know there's more to it than just the house. What's going on Han? What's with the black streaks and jeans?_"

-"_Allison is alive. She came back home a few days after I visited you. The black streaks were my way of setting myself apart from her._" Caleb nodded his head in understanding as he put his hand over hers.

-"_I can understand why you would do that. You never liked who you were when she was around. Is anything else wrong?_" Hanna pressed her lips together, her eyes drifting off into space, before she finally answered him.

-"_A blew up Toby's house. I dated Travis for a while, but we broke up because he believed I did stuff to get people's attention, but to be fair, I still cared about you. Zack, Emily's boss, hit on me and both Aria and Emily didn't believe me about this. The police are working around the clock, trying to throw Spencer in jail. My grandma died and left me a house in a place I had no idea we were even connected to. There's a painting in said house's attic of your twin and my grandma, as a young woman, dancing. And you're seeing dead people so the next time you feel like asking what's wrong, don't. Just ask me what's right for a shorter answer, ok_?"

-"_Hanna, come here._" Caleb wrapped his arms around Hanna's body and carried her to his bed. They settled down next to each other and he played with her hair while she rested her head on his shoulder. Hanna felt her eyes close and she soon fell asleep against Caleb's body. Caleb moved her silently and covered them both with a duvet.

He smiled softly as he felt Hanna snuggle into his body. She always did that when she was stressed or very tired. It was her body's way of telling him that she missed him. Caleb soon fell asleep as well. Both were unaware that Original Caleb was watching them, an uneasy frown growing on his face.

After Miranda had left the Collins manor she headed to the twins' house. She had felt uneasy at the idea of staying the night at Caleb's place ever since Hanna had visited him weeks ago. It didn't seem right. Instead, she would stay over in Olivia's room, keeping an eye out for anything that might go on at night around their house.

Luke hadn't been too pleased by the idea at first but, once Miranda started commuting between the twins' house and Remy's, he felt more at ease because he knew she would let them know if something was wrong. Remy, as it turned out, was spending the night over at the twins' house going over information and clues about the curse when Miranda showed up.

-"_Hey Miranda. Is everything ok with Caleb? Who was that girl that we saw earlier?_" Miranda sat down on one of the chairs in Olivia's room, while Remy and Olivia were sitting on the bed. Luke entered the room and when he saw she was there he closed the door and took a seat near the window.

-"_That was Spencer, Hanna's best friend. Hanna, Spencer, and Spencer's boyfriend Toby are spending the night over at the Ravenswood Inn. Hanna apparently has inherited a house across from Caleb's dad's place._" Miranda let the news sink in as the three teens looked at each other, surprised by this new turn of events.

-"_So you're saying that Hanna has family here? Who are they? Why didn't Caleb mention it before?_" Luke spoke in an even voice, knowing his mom's room was right across from Olivia's and that it wouldn't be a good idea for her to know what was going on.

-"_Neither of them knew about it. Hanna found out about this after her grandma's funeral and there's more to the story. Apparently inside the house's attic there's a painting of Original Caleb dancing with a blonde woman that resembles Hanna. There's also the fact that Hanna's family is one of the founding families of Ravenswood_."

-"_Wait what? That doesn't make any sense. That means she might be a target for the curse._" Remy's voice sent chills down the siblings' backs, neither were able to deny what Remy had said. Hanna's arrival had indeed brought a lot of questions. Original Caleb then showed up and watched them in silence.

-"_Caleb? Is something wrong? Your doppelganger mentioned you wanted some space from us for a while._" Original Caleb turned his eyes to Miranda's, a cold look appearing in them. An uncomfortable silence fell among the group of teens as they waited for his answer.

-"_The girl that is currently visiting Caleb, where does she live?_" Everyone in the room noticed an undefined emotion in Original Caleb's voice. Miranda watched her friends before she turned her head to answer him.

-"_Hanna lives in Rosewood, but she just inherited a house across from your family's place. Her family was from here originally. Do you know anything about who they might be?_" Original Caleb's eyes darkened even more before he answered.

-"_The only family that I know of that lived there was the Bakers. They had a daughter named Regina that was close friends with Henry. She was a few years younger than I was when I passed away. My guess is that Hanna is her granddaughter. They look very much alike._" Original Caleb then disappeared from the room, leaving its occupants astonished. None of them were able to wrap their heads around the new potential link between Caleb and the curse.

Across town, an agitated Spencer moaned in her sleep as she writhed in the bed, scaring Toby. He spent a good ten minutes trying to wake her up. When she finally did so, she was startled, her heart pounding in her chest. As Toby wrapped his arms around her Spencer couldn't stop shaking, feeling cold.

She told him she had a nightmare and then, setting her head on his shoulder, she tried to go back to sleep. Silence fell inside the room once more and the pair fell fast asleep, neither aware that somebody was in their room watching them sleep.

_**My beautiful people you guys are so awesome. This first chapter has almost 100 readers. I honestly wasn't expecting to see any interest in this story. But you all have proved me wrong.**_

_**Liss I hope you enjoy this chapter.**_

_**JNessa I hope you liked this chapter as well. Also thank you for tweeting about it. It was very sweet of you to do that.**_

_**Anon 1 I finally managed to update.**_

_**Ella thank you love for all of your support.**_

_**Wendy merci beaucoup pour le premier revision en francais que j'ai recu.**_

_**Anon 2. Your first question relates to the title. I can't say mre with out giving spoilers away. The woman in the painting is not Hanna but her grandmother. You'll know more about their relationship over the next chapters, but I'm afraid it won't be anytime soon. I hope this chapter explained the answer related to your question about Hanna.**_

_**Last of all I want to thank Katie, my beta for encouraging me into writing down thisstory and loading it to She was that ultimately convinced me to do it. Thank you Katie for your constant support and trust in me.  
><strong>_

_**Now my lovely people hit that small button and let me know what you guys think about this new chapter.**_

_**Nico**_


	3. Chapter 3

Hanna woke up the next day with Caleb's arms wrapped around her, her head resting on his shoulder while their legs were entangled. She tried to release herself from his arms but Caleb's hold tightened. She could clearly see that he was still asleep. Pushing herself against his chest she managed to get in a position where she was hovering above him.

Sighing Hanna took notice of the changes that Caleb made to himself. Gone were his long locks of hair. He had lost weight and he had dark shadows beneath his eyes. He was clearly not sleeping well at night. Hanna moved her hand and touched his forehead, lowering it to trace his eye, his cheek, touching his lips before she leaned her head and kissed him.

Caleb's hand went in her head as his mouth opened for hers and a battle of wills started between their lips. Caleb spun them around so that Hanna was the one suddenly sitting beneath him. His arms were still around her body while her hands were tracing patterns on his arms. Hanna parted her legs slightly allowing him better access while Caleb removed his lips from hers and started kissing and nipping her neck.

As his hands sneaked beneath her shirt and she practically dragged his head back to hers, both their phones went off simultaneously. Caleb groaned into their kiss while Hanna giggled. Pretty soon they were both laughing. Once they eventually managed to calm down, Caleb got of the bed and handing Hanna her phone, took his phone and marched over to his fridge.

Caleb started cooking their breakfast while Hanna spoke with Spencer on the phone. She had apparently forgotten to text Spencer about coming over to his place. Caleb made his way to Hanna and pulled her to the kitchen's table. Making her sit down he absently removed her hair from her neck and nuzzled his nose against it. Hanna shot him an annoyed look as she batted his hands away. He sat down next o her at the table a comfortable silence falling between them as they ate.

Across Ravenswood Caleb's group of friends made their way to breakfast. Rochelle Matheson had left the house early for a meeting with her attorney leaving the house empty save for the three live teens and the new resident ghost that were now gathered around the kitchen's table. After Caleb's reveal that Hanna was related to the Baker family none of them had really been able to get some decent sleep.

-"_Should we tell Caleb? About Hanna being related to the Bakers? He has a right to know._" Olivia finally addressed the elephant in the room. Luke turned his head to face her, while Remy took a sip of her coffee unsure of what to answer.

-"_Tell him what. We don't even know what this means. For him or for Hanna or for all of us. As far as we know she has no idea about the curse._" Miranda spoke what was on her mind. She really din't want to see Caleb hurt.

-"_As far as we knew Dillon had no idea about the curse either. That didn't stop him from betraying us, nor did it stop him from killing my dad. Are you completely sure that we can trust her?_"

-"_Liv. You can't be serious? You're suggesting that Hanna's connected to the curse? Not everyone around us is related to it._" Luke spoke softly to his sister trying to see her to be a little more reasonable about Hanna. Remy stayed silent watching the siblings exchange.

-"_I think we should look more into those 6 names we found in the chapel and worry less about Hanna's presence here. Unless we know for certain if she's involved or not I suggest we keep this from Caleb._" Remy tried to be the reasonable one between her friends. Miranda pressed her lips together, her eyes flashing with annoyance.

-"_Fine you go find out what you can about those 6 names on the stone. I'll try and see if the other caleb remembers anything about the curse. Maybe a way to break it?_" Miranda rose from her seat at the table and headed towards the exit. She was not pleased about the way her friends felt about Hanna. She however understood their need to keep their secrecy.

Making her way over to Caleb's place she noticed the older Caleb standing in the graveyard near a recent gravestone. Miranda stopped behind Caleb and watched the name in the stone. She felt as if she ad been suddenly hit with a strong wave of sadness. Caleb was mourning the loss of his younger brother Henry.

-"_Caleb? Are you alright?_" Miranda placed her hand on his shoulder and watched him straighten his back before he turned to face her. She could easily see that there was a multitude of feelings gathered in his eyes. Sadness, anger, pain, they were all there with him. She tuned her head away as she remembered going through them as well when she realized she was a ghost. She still felt like that, but mostly she felt fear and terror at the idea of seeing those that she cared about getting hurt because of the curse.

-"_I find the world to be so strange. Too many things have changed. Too many things have happened. I can not understand what is going on in this town anymore. It feels so unreal. I remember closing my eyes as my body was carried away by the water and then I was standing in front of my house. You can not imagine how confusing all of these are for me._"

Miranda turned her head and watched the Collins Manor in front of them. She sat down on the grass next to Henry's grave and looked at the clouds. Caleb joined her in doing so. She continued to watch the house as she spoke.

-"_When I died weeks ago I felt cold. I felt lost and confused. I tried to grab onto something. For some reason that something belonged to Caleb. I let myself be guided by the sound of his voice until I could reach him. It was just one of his dreams the first time, but then I could grasp more to his voice and I was back. I was standing in front of him. I 'm afraid I gave him quite a scare when he realize he could see me._"

Both ghosts turned their heads as they saw Hanna driving her car, while Caleb was fixing his seat belt. He didn't notice either of them. The other Caleb watched them with a frown on his face before he turned his attention back to Miranda.

-"_I'm sorry, I should not be asking such personal questions but how is it that you and Caleb weren't in love before this curse? You clearly care a great deal about him._" Caleb's words brought Miranda out of her reverie. She turned her head and smiled at him.

-"_I first met Caleb the night before I died. He was on his way to Ravenswood to see Hanna. They were already together when I met him and one an clearly see she's all he ever thinks about. And honestly I don\t blame him. She's as beautiful on the inside as she is on the outside. They were the two people I ever knew to care and try and help a stranger. Hanna was the one that made Caleb stay here with me and help me with my uncle._"

Caleb's face filled with surprise as he heard Miranda speak. He could tell her voice was full of admiration and caring for the other girls. There was a hint of sadness in there as well but no jealousy. Caleb's mind then went to remember some of Regina's personal traits. She had been kind, caring, compassionate and full of light. Clearly her niece had taken some of her traits from her. The pair of ghosts remained sitting on the grass under the sun light.

Hanna sed up her car as she drove through Ravenswood. Spencer had been near a breaking point when she had barged into Hanna's room in the morning and realized Hanna was missing. Toby, ever the calm one of the pair, had stopped her from organizing a search party and suggested that perhaps Hanna was with Caleb?

Naturally once Spence heard that she went from hysteric Spencer to frowning Spencer. She didn't believe it would be possible for Hanna and Caleb to get back together after he left her for another girl. Hanna should know better than that. Naturally when she saw them get out of the car together and walk to her and Toby's table at the Vault, frowning Spencer turned into displeased Spencer.

Toby watched Spencer set her cup of coffee on the table and he threw Caleb a worried look. Toby had not been aware that Hanna and Caleb had broken up while he was in London or why they had broken up. Whatever that reason was Spencer was clearly angry at Caleb about it and she would probably take a swing at telling him that. And just like he suspected as soon as Hanna and Caleb sat down at the table, Spencer opened her mouth to speak.


	4. Chapter 4

-"_What's this? Are you guys back together?_" Spencer tried to remain calm as she spoke while Hanna and Caleb exchanged a sheepish smile. Hanna then turned to face Spencer.

-"_We're not back together... Yet. But there's still something between us and we're trying to work things out._" Spencer's eyes flared with anger as she heard Hanna's response. She took a deep breath before she finally spoke.

-"_I'm sorry, but have you completely lost your mind? Hanna your last breakup was so hard you actually cleaned _out_ half your closet by throwing away _everything that reminded you of Caleb_ and now you want to get back together _with him_? Seriously?_" Everyone at the table froze as they heard Spencer talk. Toby tried to put his hand on Spencer's arm, but she batted it away.

-"_Spencer..._" Hanna gave her friend a look that clearly stated she was at a complete loss of words. Caleb cleared his throat and stared at Spencer, looking her directly in the eyes.

-"_I take _it _Hanna told you _and the_ girls the reason we broke up._" Spencer pushed herself against the back of her chair and nodded her head. Anger could still be seen in her eyes. Caleb sighed once he saw that.

-"_Hanna, why don't we go out for a walk and let these two kill each other in peace?_" Toby knew them both pretty well. Whatever happened Spencer and Caleb needed to sort things out between them on their own. Hanna clearly felt the same way because she stood up from her chair, grabbed her jacket and her car keys, and then followed Toby outside.

-"_Yes she told us. She told us that you fell in love with someone else and that you left her for that someone. How could you, Caleb? How could you do such a thing to Hanna? Especially since you knew her background._" Caleb lowered his eyes, guilt filling him: guilt at having put Hanna through that hell and guilt at not being able to tell Spencer the truth.

-"_Spencer, I know that things look bad. But I need you to trust me on this. I did it all because it was the best way for _everyone, not_ just for Hanna or me, but for you and Toby and the girls as well._" Spencer huffed and crossed her arms across her chest but let Caleb continue talking. "_There are _some things_ going on in this town that are dangerous. I used that excuse to break up with Hanna because it _was_ the only way to keep her safe. _I figured if she thought I'd left her for someone else that she'd be so angry she'd stay away from me and this place."

-"_Seriously? Are you really that foolish? Caleb, you know what she has been through these past couple of years. _You_ know _what_ she's up against and your idea of protecting her is to make her _believe_ you betrayed her_?_ Really? God and here I thought this sort _of stupidity_ is something only Toby's capable of. You really proved me wrong on this one._"

Caleb ran his hand through his hair as he leaned back in his chair. He studied Spencer and noticed the anger had mostly left her. He knew that he still had a long road ahead of him. When he had chosen to break up with Hanna he didn't just end things with her. He had severed his bonds with her friends as well. Redeeming himself wouldn't be easy because he once again had to earn all of their trust back.

-"_So now what do we do? Are we really going to butt heads?_" He finally asked, wondering just how angry Spencer really was at him. He was surprised to see her soften her eyes at him before she answered.

-"_Look _Caleb, don't_ get me wrong. I'm not mad _at_ you for breaking up with Hanna. That's your call. I'm not going to judge her if she wants to give you _another_ chance either. I'm just mad at you for not being smart enough to come up with another excuse that wouldn't hurt Hanna so much. You really should've known better than to act this way._" Spencer grabbed her cup of coffee and stood up from her chair. "_Now what do you say we go find our pair of morons before they get themselves into trouble?_" Caleb gave her a small smile before getting up from his chair and following her out the door.

They found Toby sitting on a small bench watching Hanna pace back and forth in front of him. They walked over to the two and Hanna smiled when Caleb wrapped his arms around her. The four teens headed to Hanna's car. Raymond Collins had given Caleb the day off so they decided to head back to Hanna's house and sort through her grandmother's stuff.

Once they reached the house everyone got out of the car. Hanna gave Toby the keys to open the door, knowing the lock was a bit rusty. As they waited for him to open the door, Hanna watched the street and frowned. A boy with dirty blonde locks was staring at her from across the street. Hanna turned her head to let Caleb know about it, but then noticed said boy was gone. Frowning, Hanna followed her friends and Caleb inside the house.

Once they reached the attic Hanna stopped at the door and stared at the painting hanging on the wall. That painting gave her chills and made her feel uncomfortable. Shaking her head she made her way to study it once more. Caleb and Toby had started moving the old boxes in the attic near the door. Spencer, on the other hand, had noticed a locked wooden chest and walked over to it.

-"_Hey Toby? Do you think there's a chance of removing the painting from this house _without_ damaging it? It gives me the creeps._" Hanna finally made a decision about what she wanted to do about the house. She would renovate it and then probably sell it.

Her grandma had put a condition in her will that should Hanna decide to keep the house she would have to live in it for at least three months. The condition confused Hanna, but did nothing to change her mind about her decision.

-"_It can be arranged. Have you decided what you're going to do with this place?_" Toby went to the attic window and opened it, letting the fresh air enter the room. As he did so they all could hear ravens circling the house. It felt as if the birds were waiting for Hanna's answer too. Hanna walked to the window as well and looked outside.

-"_I'll take the house, _at least for now_. I was thinking of renovating it and then selling it. I guess I'm moving to Ravenswood_" Once she finished talking the ravens once more began circling the house and then they left. Caleb watched Hanna, worried of the possible consequences her decision might have and he wasn't the only one. Spencer seemed worried too.

-"_Do you think it's wise? Moving to Ravenswood?_" Ever the sensible of the two, Spencer tried to make Hanna change her mind. However, she knew it was probably in vain. Hanna rarely changed her mind once she decided she wanted something. She also took a glance towards Caleb and noticed he was definitely worried about her decision.

-"_Spencer, my family has roots here. There's a painting on the wall of a woman who looks a lot like me dancing with someone who looks a lot like Caleb. If it was you and Toby would you be able to walk away? Can you blame me for wanting to know the truth?_"

Caleb bit his lip as he listened to the girls' conversation. He then realized that he would probably have to let Hanna know of what was going in Ravenswood. Hopefully she would change her mind and return home. But even if she did Caleb was just as curious as she was about how Original Caleb and that woman in the painting were related.

-"_Caleb? Come give me a hand at removing this painting will you? I don't want to ruin it._" As the boys tried to remove the painting, Spencer noticed the author's signature in the bottom corner. There was also a small date next to it.

-"_H. Rivers, 1918. Rivers? Is he related to you? Do you know anything about this?_" Everyone turned his or her heads to watch Caleb, who cursed under his breath. He felt like a deer caught in headlights.

-"_He was my uncle. The house across the street belonged to my family. Henry died a couple of weeks ago and my dad inherited it. I don't know much about the man except _that _he loved to play chess._"

-"_And why didn't you say anything about this last night when I came to your place?_" Hanna raised an eyebrow at him and Caleb sighed again.

-"_No offence, but unless my memory serves me wrong we were both caught up _in_ other activities._" Hanna's cheeks colored as she heard his words. Still, the fact remained that Caleb should have told her all of this last night.

An uncomfortable silence filled the room, interrupted only by the ringing of Spencer's phone. Excusing herself, she went outside to answer it while Toby packed the painting. Once he finished, he turned his head to Hanna.

-"_Hanna, I'll just move the painting to your car, ok? You could try and donate it to a museum or something._" Hanna nodded her head in approval and Toby used that as an excuse to leave the room and its occupants alone.

-"_Before you say anything about this, Han, I know I was wrong to keep it from you. I will tell you everything I _know but_ it will have to be after Spencer and Toby leave. Just be patient for a couple more hours, ok?_"

-"Fine, but_ I want to know everything. _Am_ I clear?_" Hanna then tuned on her heels and left the room as well, leaving Caleb to stare at the ceiling and once again curse himself for agreeing to help Miranda that night weeks ago.

Hello lovelies,

I'm back with a new chapter. Thank you for the reviews and follows. Now let's answer some of your questions okay?

Anon 1. I'm curios what you think of the conversation between Spencer and Haleb.

JNessa you got a clue about the connection between Regina and Caleb in this chapter, and also conversation between Spencer and Caleb. :)

Safrena I truly appreciate your support especially since you didn't watch Ravenswood.

Liss I was a little worried abut you not reviewing. I'll try to keep you guys guessing as to how Hanna is involved with the town's history.

Anon have the same connection as in pll. I was under the impression that niece can be use for both type of relationships? But to clear it up Hanna is Regina's granddaughter..

Atramea, Cara sero che ti a piacciuto la conversatione tra Caleb e Spencer. Ans snuggling Haleb are so easy to write :)

Anon. 3 I hope you like this chapter.


	5. Chapter 5

Olivia Matheson was a woman on a mission. After breakfast her brother and Remy went to The Vault to get some coffee. Her mother had called to let her know that she was finished with her meeting and that she was going to stop by the store to get some groceries. Olivia got off of her bed, threw on a pair of jeans and a comfortable black shirt, and left her room. She took her father's laptop and started doing some research of her own.

She really believed Hanna was involved with the curse. As she focused on going through her father's research on the curse she noticed a document with some of his personal notes. She tried to open it and was surprised to see it had a password. Olivia frowned as she tried to come up with the password to open it. Nothing seemed to work.

She tried her mom's name, her name and Luke's name, her parents' anniversary, her birthday, and her mom's birthday, but nothing she came up with worked. She stopped once she heard the front door open and her mom calling out to her. Olivia closed the laptop and put it on the desk. Se then headed downstairs and was surprised to see Raymond Collins was with her mom.

They had apparently run into each other at the market and Rochelle had invited him over for lunch. Olivia smiled at the idea. She started to like "Creepy" Collins after she had learned he was trying to help her family. Olivia helped her mom prepare lunch while Raymond Collins helped set the table. Once the lunch was nearly ready Rochelle headed upstairs to change into something more comfortable, leaving Raymond and Olivia to wait for her return.

-"_I noticed Caleb had a guest last night. It surprised me, but from what Carla told me, that young girl that visited him is actually his girlfriend, Hanna?_" Raymond gave Olivia an inquisitive look. Olivia nodded her head in approval. She opened her mouth to answer him when the doorbell rang. She went to open it and Raymond followed her.

Once she did she was surprised to see that it was the police. Olivia frowned, watching them. She opened her mouth and called out for her mother to come downstairs. Raymond waited for Rochelle to appear while he studied the police officers.

-"_Olivia, who is at the door? Oh great. Is it possible for this family to get _through_ a day without the police visiting? What is it that you want? Haven't you done enough damage to this family?_" Rochelle sighed as she watched the police. She was getting really tired of seeing them do nothing but go after her family. She was tired of people accusing her of being responsible for Charlie's death.

-"_Ma'am, we're terribly sorry to disturb you, but we need to discuss something with Miss Matheson._" Rochelle frowned when she heard that. She watched Olivia, who was suddenly pale. Raymond took a step towards the police officers. He cleared his throat before he spoke.

-"_What is this about, officers?_"

-"_With all due respect, Mr. Collins, this is a private investigation and only related parties are being informed about it._" The police detective sweated. Not only was he faced with a reluctant teen, but also the former mayor's widow, who was hell bent on not helping him. Add the fact that the owner of the only funeral parlor in town was staring at him and he really felt out of his league.

-"_Answer the _question. _Otherwise you can leave my porch and don't bother coming back _withou_t a warrant._" Rochelle crossed her arms. Olivia just shook her head and turned to face her mom.

-"_Mom. It's ok. I'll answer the questions and then we can go back to having lunch okay?_" Olivia also felt sick at the idea of being questioned by the police, but she needed closure over her father's death. "_What do you want to know detective?_"

-"_We were informed that you and your brother asked for the police to do an inch by inch search _of_ your father's office._" Olivia nodded her head in approval and raised her eyebrows. "_We searched the office and found a book with Dillon Sanders thumbprint in your father's blood on it._"

Rochelle gasped and covered her mouth with her hand once she heard that. Raymond put his hand on her back, supporting her. He, however, kept his eyes on Olivia, ready to step in if it was necessary. The police detective continued talking.

-"_We are currently trying to locate Mr. Sanders. His parents _reported him missing _a couple of weeks ago. We were hoping you might have some insight about his whereabouts?_"

-"_I'm afraid I don't. If I did I would tell you. I want my father's case to finally _be _solved as well but I don't see how _I _can help you. Dillon and I broke up a few weeks ago. I haven't spoken to him ever since. Is there anything else that you need or are we done here?_"

-"_No miss that_ will_ be all._" The policemen turned to leave the porch, but the detective suddenly turned to face Olivia once more. "_Miss Matheson? Why did you and your brother ask for such a thorough search of the office?_"

-"_It' s simple. Both of us believed our mother was innocent and now you finally found proof _of that so_ may I suggest you focus on finding Dillon _so you can ask _him for more answers?_" The detective nodded his head and left the porch.

Olivia walked up the stairs to her bedroom and closed the door behind her. She let herself fall against it and hugging her knees, she started to cry. Rochelle tried to go after her, but Raymond stopped her.

-"_Give her some space, Chelle. _That_ was a lot to take in. Let her have a moment to recollect herself. I'm not saying she doesn't need you, but let her have a moment of privacy before you ask questions and smother her to death with your worrying._"

Raymond hugged her and the pair remained silent. Rochelle felt dumbstruck at hearing that the sensible, loving, and caring young man that had been a permanent fixture in her house for the past three years was actually related to her Charlie's murder. What on earth could have possessed him to do it?

Hanna watched Spencer and Toby drive away from Ravenswood. She had managed to convince them to leave without asking any more questions. Spencer promised to stay in touch with Hanna should the problems with A and Allison grow bigger. She also promised not to reveal Hanna's whereabouts to the girls anytime soon.

Once Toby's car was out of sight, Hanna turned on her heels and walked to her front door. Caleb had gone to do some grocery shopping while she decided to go through the house and get a general idea of what she wanted to do with each room. Once she reached the first floor Hanna thanked her grandma for keeping the house in relatively good shape.

Since Regina hadn't lived in the house for many years, the utilities had been turned off, but she had arranged it so that in the case of her death, all of them would be turned back on so Hanna didn't have to worry about heat, water, or electricity. As she made her way around the house she counted at least three bedrooms on the first floor and two bathrooms. She had also noticed that the attic could be tuned into a studio. It felt perfect for an artist like a painter or photographer. She then returned to the main floor where the living room, kitchen and dining room were waiting for her.

She passed a cuckoo clock and headed towards the fireplace in the living room. Hanna started a fire and then sat down on one of the old couches in the room, staring at the fire. Her grandma had left her with a lot of questions, but more importantly she left Hanna with a feeling of pain and sorrow. She had been close to her grandma, but for the life of her she couldn't understand why she had kept her past away from her family.

Tom Marin and his new wife Isabel had been shocked to hear that Regina had written her in her will. She had left Hanna the house and enough money for her not to need to work for many years to come. It almost felt as if Regina had planned Hanna's arrival to Ravenswood after her death. The question remained, though, why would she do that?

-"_Come on, Hanna, stop staring at the fire asking yourself what to do. It's dangerous to do so. When you face fire you have to fight it_." Hanna turned her surprised eyes to her left where she heard the voice and nearly fell off of the couch. Standing before her, wearing a vintage dress that Hanna immediately recognized, was the last person she had expected to see.

-"_Grandma?_"

**Hello lovelies.**

**I returned with a new chapter for you guys. Now let****'s answer some of your reviews ok?**

**Liss, thank you for the review. We'll probably get some Haloby goodies in the Special episode next week.**

**Guest, all I can say is maybe :P**

**Atramea, I'm glad you enjoyed the Spaleb conversation.**

**Jnessa, trust me there's some twist happening before Caleb tells her anything. Maybe Hanna will be the one that needs to tell him something.**

**Massroyalties, just keep reading. I'm not sure how much Spoby we'll see in here but I'll try to add them to the mi from time to time.**

**Ella, tell me about it? I'm counting the days to the special.**

**Anon 2. Sorry for the delay.**

**Well lovelies I hope you remember to hit the review button after you read this chapter. I already put a story on hiatus due to lack of reviews this week, The only way to stop me is for you guys to continue reviewing.**

**Nico.**


	6. Chapter 6

Luke came back home for lunch and was surprised to see Raymond Collins was there. His sister was eating her meal in complete silence while their mother kept giving her worried glances. Once lunch was over Olivia volunteered to do the dishes while Rochelle prepared some coffee for herself and Raymond, leaving the two men alone.

-"_The police _stopped_ by earlier today. They are trying to find Dillon. They _said they_ found some _evidence_ that _links_ him to _your father's_ death. I have been trying my best to keep your _mother_ calm but I fail miserably at the job._"

-"_No you don't. If anyone else was here and knew the stuff you had just told me my mom would've been busy packing and preparing to send Olivia and me away from Ravenswood._" Raymond nodded his head after hearing Luke's words. A relationship of respect had started to grow between him and the twins once they realized that not only had he had nothing to do with their father's death but that he had also tried to keep them alive.

-"_Perhaps I should leave? Give you some time to work things through?_" Raymond was at loss about what to do. He wanted to help Rochelle and her children but he also felt he should give them time to themselves to talk things over.

-"_You don't have to do that, Ray._" Rochelle's voice startled him. She had made her way to the living room table carrying a tray of coffee cups. Olivia headed upstairs to her room. Luke excused himself and followed her. He entered her bedroom and noticed she was typing on their dad's computer furiously.

-"_Liv, what are you doing with dad's computer?_" Olivia turned her head to him and gestured for Luke to close the door. She then explained to him about the encrypted document their father created about the curse.

-"_I tried any combination I could think of to open it. I was thinking of letting Caleb have a look at it but he's busy babysitting Hanna so..._" Olivia's voice still sounded bitter at the idea that her brother and their friends trusted Hanna without reason.

-"_Livvy, please stop doing this. Hanna is not Dillon. I don't want you to get hurt _and_ you know that's what's gonna happen if Caleb thinks you have a problem with her. He's made things clear about his feelings regarding Hanna._"

-"_I just don't want to see him get hurt the way I was._" Olivia hugged her brother, setting her head on his shoulder. Luke kissed her forehead and they remained like that for a moment.

Remy walked to her house and noticed that Caleb's car was parked outside. He was sitting behind the wheel, apparently waiting for her. Once he noticed her, Caleb got out of the car. Remy's eyebrows rose as she noticed his face.

-"_Hey Caleb. What's wrong? Shouldn't you be with Hanna and your friends?_" Remy and him walked to her porch and sat down on two armchairs, facing the road. Caleb rubbed the back of his head nervously before he started speaking.

-"_I left Hanna at _the house she just inherited_. Our friends returned home to Rosewood earlier today. Remy, I'm going to tell Hanna the truth about the curse. Right now she knows there's something going on in this town and if I don't tell her, she'll start looking for answers herself._"

-"_Do you think _that's_ wise? You broke up with her to keep her _safe from the curse_. Besides it was your idea to keep this a secret._" Remy studied Caleb's face and noticed his inner turmoil. She sighed before she continued. "_Caleb, none of us will stop you from telling Hanna the truth if that's what you _want, but_ not everybody will be happy about you doing this._"

-"_I can't keep this from her anymore, Remy. Not as long as she lives in Ravenswood. There's just too much going on for me to keep _secrets_ from her. I won't let her stay in this town knowing she might be facing danger, not _without_ at least giving _her a head's up about what she may be up against_._" Remy nodded her head slightly when she heard his words.

-"_I'll tell Luke and Olivia about it. Perhaps we should all meet at your place later on and help you tell Hanna? It's quite a story and I know it will be a lot to take in._" Caleb gave her a small smile before he rose up from his chair and walked back to his car. He left her house and headed back to the Collins manor. Caleb felt that he needed to talk to Miranda about the new turn of events as well.

Miranda and Original Caleb had spent the day walking around the cemetery and talking. He had asked her questions about her life away from Ravenswood and foster care. He also asked questions about different objects such as Caleb's laptop and TV. He seemed genuinely curious about the way technology had evolved over the past century.

-"_Caleb, who are the founding families? The _present-day_ Caleb mentioned his Hanna is related to one of them. So I'm just _curious,_ who are they?_" Caleb gave her a grim look before he answered her with a sigh.

-"Well our families_, the Rivers and Collins. _And then there are_ the Bakers, the Sanders, the Trumbalds, the Daltons, and the Wattermans._"

-"_I had no idea abut this. Granted, I didn't get to find out much about my own _family _history while I was alive and _Uncle_ Ray's been very good at keeping things a secret even after I died. _I can't believe that me, you and Present-day Caleb, and Hanna are all descendents of the founding families._ Talk about strange coincidences._"

-"_I do not know what to say about this matter. To _me_, family ancestry has never been important, but there were _others_ among the founding families who valued these sort of things a _great deal_._" The pair stopped talking as they reached the entrance to the carriage house just in time to see Caleb arrive. He noticed them and got out of his and walked over to them.

-"_Caleb, hey. How is Hanna? Did she return to Rosewood already?_" Miranda tried to find a safe conversation topic to break the ice that always formed whenever the two Calebs were around each other.

-"_I left her at her _house_ and I actually wanted to talk to you. She's moving to Ravenswood and I'm gong to tell her the truth about the curse. I have to._" Miranda nodded her head, understanding appearing on her face while Original Caleb studied his descendant.

-"_Is your Hanna not aware of what is going on in this town? Did Regina never tell her anything about it?_" Caleb glanced at his ancestor and answered him while Miranda watched them talk, an amused smile on her face.

-"_We barely know what is going on in this town. I kept this stuff _a secret_ from Hanna while she lived in Rosewood as a means to protect her but now that she's moving here, I have no other option but _to _tell her the truth._"

-"It sounds_ like the decent thing to do. I can understand why you would keep _this_ a secret from her, especially since she seems to be your 'intended?' Or have I misunderstood things?_" Original Caleb glanced towards Miranda who seemed to enjoy the way things were going between the pair in front of her.

-"_Intended is one way of putting it._" Caleb smiled as he talked about his relationship with Hanna. "_Assuming she won't kill me for keeping things from her._" His smile increased as he finished talking.

-"_I would be terribly disappointed if she was not as strong willed _of a_ woman as her grandmother was._" As Original Caleb smiled as well Miranda disappeared. She felt it was best to leave the two of them to discuss things in private.

She made her way to Hanna's place, curious to see the blonde girl. She stopped herself once she saw Hanna talk to a blonde woman who was wearing a dress similar to the one Hanna had on when they had first met. As she walked silently into the room Miranda was surprised to hear Hanna's shocked exclamation.

-"_Grandma?_"

**Hello Everyone, I****'m back with another chapter of Heir and Spare. Now I know everyone assumed this chapter would be about Hanna and Regina talking, but i really needed to explain everyone else's whereabouts. This fiction is not only about Hanna and Caleb. There's side stories I wanted to tell before we get to the core of the fiction. **

**Now don't worry next chapter will feature Regina and it will also give you a big clue of where I'm going with my fic. Also I want you guys to take the time and say thank you to Katie my beta. She has her hands full with keeping my stories in line. From the correct way to talk to making sure the stories are coherent she has been a major support for me. So please say thank you in your reviews to her as well.**

**Also I need to make a distinction regarding the names of the founding families and of the ones that signed the pact. Some of the founding families signed the pact, some didn't Miranda, Caleb and Hanna are descendants of the founding families. Hanna and Caleb's signed the pact, Miranda's didn't as they were the ones to keep the pact in a safe place. I'll explain more of it in the next chapters.**

**Ella, thank you for reviewing.**

**Guest, wait for it, wait for it just a little longer.**

**Jnessa, you're asking the right questions and I can't answer with out spoiling the story.**

**Liss, i for one will turn off my twitter and fb account so that I don't get spoilers on Tuesday abut the episode. There's a scoop coming about the boxers scene Leanne Aguilera tweeted about. May I suggest cold showers and AC and fans all over the house to keep us breathing while watching the episode?**

**Guest, I hope you liked this chapter.**

**Well folks I hope you liked this chapter and also once you finish reading it remember to leave a review. Nothing motivates me more to continue writing than reading your reviews. PS don't forget to say thank you Katie, ok? **

**Nico**


	7. Chapter 7

Hanna froze as she looked at the person in front of her. She was clearly dressed in a way appropriate for the party Hanna and her friends had attended weeks ago in the Ravenswood cemetery. She also appeared to be years younger than what Hanna remembered her as. Hanna rubbed her temples, staring at the person in front of her.

-"_Grandma? What? How? What on Earth is going on here?_" Hanna was astonished to see the woman in front of her.

-"_I __see__ that you have decided to keep this __house__ after all. What do you think of it? I know it's a little rusty but this place has been home to our family for generations._" Regina took a seat in front of Hanna, studying her. "_I imagine that you must have so many questions about why I left you this house or why I never mentioned Ravenswood to you or your dad before. Unfortunately my time here is limited. I need you to pay close attention to me, Hanna. You need to deliver this message to Caleb. The only way to __defeat__ Abbadon is to take Miranda back from him. Only then all the jars can be destroyed and Abbadon will be stopped. Find Miranda and stop him._"

-"_Hold on a sec. Who is Abbadon? What jars are you talking about? And how does Miranda fit into this? Are you talking about the Miranda that died weeks ago? How is that even possible? You guys never even met._" Hanna felt her head spinning as she heard her grandma's message.

-"_Hanna. Like I said before I have limited time to be here. I'm sorry that I can't answer your questions. __That's__ not up to me. Just talk things over with Caleb and make sure to pass him that message. Everything will be clear in time. __You'll__ see._" Regina rose from her seat and headed to the door.

-"_Can you at least tell me why there __was__ a painting of you and my boyfriend's twin on the attic wall? What's up with that?_" Hanna felt as if she was about to say goodbye to the woman in front of her a second time.

-"_That painting was a gift from a person that long ago loved me very, very much._" Regina gave Hanna a small, sad smile before disappearing from the room, leaving a perplexed Hanna in her wake.

Unknown to the two women in the room, another one looked at them from the entrance. Once she had heard Hanna's use of the term 'grandma,' Miranda had moved out of sight. From what Miranda understood Hanna's grandmother was dead and Hanna couldn't see ghosts so how was it possible for that the scene in front of her to actually happen? I

Miranda waited until Regina finished talking before disappearing from the house as well. She had listened to her message and now felt confused. What did Regina mean by find Miranda and save her? Was she talking about herself? Was she talking about Original Miranda? If so where was the other Miranda? Why did she need saving?

Miranda made her way inside the Matheson family home. She spotted Olivia typing furiously on a laptop, her headphones connected to it, while she moved her head around singing along to her playlist. Miranda bit her lip and stepped forward to stand next to Olivia.

Olivia jumped out of her seat when she noticed Miranda's presence near her. She removed the headphones and closed the door to her room. She then turned around to face the petite brunette ghost standing in front of her.

-"_What's going __on__? I thought you were spending time with Original Caleb __to try and __get more answers from him._"

-"_I left him and Caleb to talk to each other about Hanna. He seemed __curious__ about her. And then I went to see Hanna. Olivia, Hanna has no idea what's going on._" Olivia raised her eyebrows at Miranda who continued talking. She told Olivia about the conversation she had heard between the two women. "_I left after __Regina__ disappeared. I was worried Hanna might end up seeing me as well and more importantly how she would react to that._"

Olivia sighed and took a seat on her window bench before she turned to face Miranda who was now sitting cross -legged on Olivia's bed. She felt guilty for mistrusting Hanna and also for not listening to her brother and their friends when they had tried to reason with her.

-"_So what exactly are you working on? It can't be homework __since it's __Thanksgiving break and I remember you told Luke you didn't have any projects __due__ until after the break._" Miranda watched Olivia as she sighed again. I changed some wording around some because Miranda says it's "our Thanksgiving break."

-"_I was going through __my__ dad's __files, the__ ones that relate to the curse. I found a document that he protected with a password. I'm trying to figure said password out. I __tried everything. Anniversaries__, phone numbers, names, and nothing works. I was actually thinking of letting Caleb have a go about it._"

Suddenly Olivia's phone vibrated. She picked it up and noticed a text message. Frowning, she read it and then grabbed her father's laptop and placed it in her backpack. "_It's a text from __Caleb. He__ wants us to meet up at his house. I might as well take this with me._"

The girls made their way outside to Olivia's car. Luke had left the house earlier to meet up with Remy. He sent a text to Olivia letting her know they were on their way to Caleb's place as well. Once the girls reached their destination they noticed Remy's car was there and so was Hanna's. Olivia headed to Caleb's front door and opened it. As she and Miranda entered the room they noticed Original Caleb was there as well.

Hanna frowned seeing Olivia enter the room as she had clearly hoped to talk things over with Caleb privately. She didn't need his friends to believe she was crazy for talking to her grandma's ghost. However, her thoughts were interrupted as Caleb started talking.

-"_Hanna, I made a promise earlier to tell you what's going on. That's why I asked everybody to come over. I need you to listen and to try and keep an open mind about something that has been going on in this town for a very long time._"

Hanna studied everyone's faces and noticed a multitude of reactions. Remy and Luke were worried, and Olivia seemed concerned about something as well while Caleb's face was grim. She waited patiently for him to finish talking. Whatever it is that he's been keeping a secret from her must be something big. Caleb continued talking, causing Hanna to focus her attention on what he was telling her.

-"_There's a curse on this town's people. For each war, the soldiers __that are from Ravenswood__ come home without a scratch, but the price is __that__five__ teens die. Miranda, Luke, Olivia, Remy, __and myself were __the ones that were supposed to die __this time__ because Remy's mom came back home after nearly being killed in an ambush weeks ago. __A__ week after Remy's mom came home we were involved in a car accident. Our car flew off a bridge into __water. Miranda__ died on the way to the hospital. As I told you on your last visit Miranda is still here. What I never told you was that the reason she can't move on is this curse. Everybody that is targeted by it can see her. Mrs. __Grunwald__ can feel her presence as well._"

Hanna stared at him, her eyes completely lifeless. Caleb looked right back at her, worrying how she would react to the news. Hanna eventually managed to gather herself and give him a small nod of her head.

-"_I believe you. After the day I had and everything that has happened I believe you're telling me the truth. It's either that or there's something in the water. Or we're all __insane enough to be locked up in Mona's old room at Radley__." _ Caleb chuckled while everybody else sighed. Miranda looked relieved to know Hanna accepted the situation going on around her.

-"_Caleb? Who is Abbadon?_" When Hanna asked that question she noticed everybody but Olivia had gone completely still. They all watched her, surprised by her question. It was Olivia, however, that spoke softly, answering her.

-"_Abbadon is the one that is responsible for the curse. We don't know what he is. Whether he's human or a ghost, but he has been after us for a very long time now. Miranda heard the message your grandma asked you to tell Caleb._" When Hanna turned her surprised face to look at Olivia she noticed Caleb studying something or someone that was probably standing in the corner of the room.

-"_What message?_" Original Caleb turned around and faced Miranda. She sighed and then went on and told them what Regina had told Hanna. Hanna watched the group in front of her acting as if they were listening to something that someone was telling them. Soon enough Caleb turned to look right back at her.

-"_Your grandma asked us to find Miranda? And then to break the jars? __All of this is just getting too strange._" Caleb groaned. "_I can't believe I let you talk me into staying here to help a girl neither of us really knew. If I had just gone back to Rosewood with you, then maybe we wouldn't be dealing with any of this right now._" His last words were muffled by one of Miranda's irritated "_Hey, that's not fair_" looks that ended up with books flying from the shelves.

-"_Caleb, don't be an ass. Apologize to Miranda. This is not __her__ fault._" Hanna headed to the fallen books and taking one of them in her hand she placed it back on the shelf. "_Besides you're one to talk about being nice to people. Refresh my __memory. Why__ were you shot two months ago?_" Hanna smirked at him while he groaned again.

-"_Wonderful, now you're both going to nag at me. But you're __right. I__ was an ass. I'm sorry for saying that._" Miranda huffed before disappearing from the room. Original Caleb followed her while the rest of the gang remained inside the room trying to figure out how to let Caleb and Hanna know what they had learned about Hanna's family's connection to the curse.

**Hello lovelies,**

**I got so busy these few days I haven't got the time to do much writing or updating. But thank you for the reviews.**

**Anon I hope you like this chapter.**

**Liss. I want you to start thinking of a prompt for me to writee. Call it early Christmas present XO.**

**I hope you guys enjoy this new chapter and let me know what you think**

**Nico**


	8. Chapter 8

The group eventually left leaving only Hanna behind. Olivia had handed Caleb her dad's laptop and told him what she was trying to figure out. Caleb had started working at cracking the password for the document while Hanna sat on the small bench near the window, looking outside.

-"_Caleb? Were you ever going to tell me the truth _about the curse had I not inherited my Grandma's house and decided to move here_?_" Hanna turned her head to face him while he raised his head from the laptop. Caleb sighed before he answered her. .

-"_Honestly? I don't know. I was prepared to cut you out of my life completely and let you go for good. You had more than enough on your plate dealing with A. I didn't want to put you _in _even more _danger_._" Hanna's eyes flashed after hearing Caleb's answer.

-"_Caleb, I don't remember hiring you to be _my_ bodyguard. Granted you look hot when you're wearing suits, but still. I don't want you to protect me from stuff like this. Don't you get it? Not telling me anything put me at more risk than me learning the truth._"

-"_You're right. At the time I believed you would _stay_ away from _Ravenswood_ and that you would be safe of _its_ dangers. I believe I told you before _that_ I'd rather you hate me for the rest of your life and be safe than the other way around. I'm not going to apologize for trying to keep you safe. God Hanna if I told you the truth about what was going on you would have been here in a split second and I can't have what happened to Miranda happen to you._"

Caleb got up from his chair and headed towards the kitchen to pour himself a glass of juice. Hanna resumed watching the world outside, a heavy silence falling between them. Caleb made his way to her once he finished his glass of juice. He brushed her cheek with his thumb, frowning when he noticed it was wet.

Hanna kept looking out the window as she felt Caleb kneel beside her. He wrapped his arms around her body and kissed her head. Hanna hid her face against his neck letting her tears fall. They remained like that until Hanna's tears finally stopped. She turned her puffy eyes to look at Caleb, who studied her eyes. He lowered his gaze to her lips before staring into her eyes once more.

Pain, anger, loss love, and lust appeared on both their faces. Caleb lowered his head and kissed Hanna, using the fact that he still had his arms wrapped around her to keep her body in place. He moved one of his hands to her neck, keeping her head in place as he deepened his assault on her mouth. Hanna's hand went to his head, gripping his hair. Eventually Caleb released her, both of them having trouble breathing.

-"_What does this mean Caleb? Are we going to try _to_ make things work _and start over_? I _can't handle _you leaving me _again_. If you're not in it for the long _haulthen_ I think this is where we need to stop. I can't have my heart broken into million pieces again._"

-"_That makes two of us. I'm not letting you go _this time_. I don't have the strength to do it. If I was a better man I would be packing your things and _sending_ you back to Rosewood, but I'm _just _not._"

Hanna nodded her head slightly, watching him before lowering her lips and resuming their kissing. She slid her hands under the hem of his shirt and removed it from his body. Caleb stood up and grabbed Hanna's hand and helped her to her feet. He walked backwards to his bed, his hands on Hanna's waist while he kissed her.

Once they reached his bed his hand sneaked under her dress removed it from her body, leaving her clad only in her lingerie and high heels. Hanna grinned. Every time she and Caleb did this there would be a moment where he would just stop his actions to take her body in. Right now, however, he seemed focused entirely on her breasts.

-"_Caleb? You do remember that my eyes are up here, right? And while I love you going caveman on me as much as any other girl does, it's still nice to know when you're talking to me and not to my boobs._" Caleb raised his eyes to look at her and Hanna shivered seeing his eyes clouded by lust. She gave a small squeal at feeling Caleb's hands grab her and bring her body to his.

-"_Sorry, I got distracted by something._" He smirked and kissed her nose. "_Now let's see if I can remember what I was planning to do next. Oh right, that's it._" He proceeded to crush her lips with his, acting as if he was a thirsty man and she was the only available water source.

Hanna removed Caleb's belt and then unbuttoned his pants. He impatiently removed his pants while Hanna kicked off her heels. Turning her head to face him she squealed as Caleb grabbed her petite body and let them both fall on his bed.

Caleb captured both of Hanna's hands with one of his. His eyes flashed with passion. Placing a small kiss on Hanna's lips he put one of his pillows under her head. He then unhooked Hanna's bra. "_Do you trust me?_" His quiet question sent shivers down Hanna's body as she looked up at him from the bed. Hanna nodded her head in approval and Caleb leaned his head to kiss her. "_I want to try something new for us both._"

He then opened the drawer to his nightstand and removed a silk scarf and tied it around Hanna's eyes. Knowing she was questioning his actions, he kissed her collarbone and neck, his mouth going down her body while her hands traveled his back.

-"Every time_ we sleep together I'm _surprised_ to see that you are still able to be shy around me. So I'm going to prove to you that there's nothing wrong with your body. I love every single inch of _it_. All I ask of you is that you allow yourself to just feel. _Don't hide from me_._"

His lips traveled south, kissing one breast while one of his hands caressed the other. He then continued his journey south while Hanna pushed her head into the pillow. Caleb reached her panties and removed them before taking her body in. He noticed she tried to remove the scarf that was covering her eyes and stopped her. "_Hanna, just trust me, ok?_"

Removing his boxers he lowered himself on the bed between her legs and kissed her kneecap. He then proceeded to kiss her inner thigh until he reached her center. Placing a small kiss there he grinned when he heard Hanna's quiet moan. "_I think I like this so much better now that you have a _beard_._"

He continued grinning hearing her words, but then decided it was time for some serious action. Placing his hands on her legs he put them on his shoulders, using one of his hands to keep her lower lips apart. As his tongue plunged inside of her, her scent filled his nostrils. He used his lips and tongue and teeth to bring her to orgasm.

He felt one of Hanna's hands go through his hair while her other one rubbed her breasts. Bringing her over the edge once more in a matter of minutes, Caleb lowered her legs on the bed, slipping one finger inside of her and playing with her clit with another. Hanna released a scream as she felt him add another finger that he used to stretch her while playing with her bundle of nerves.

Finally removing his fingers from her he felt her body press into his hardened groin, her hand searching for it and gently grabbing it. He gave a long sigh as he felt her hand move. Hanna felt like seeing stars even though she had a scarf covering her eyes. Caleb had always been a natural in bed and she always liked to experiment new things with him. Feeling wetness and heat gathering in her lower body once more she sighed. "_Caleb I need _you. Please,_ I need you inside me._"

Caleb smiled, aligning his body so that Hanna's womanhood was pressed to his crotch. He rubbed himself against her a few times before he turned Hanna to lie on her stomach. He then entered her, lowering himself behind her, his hand sneaking in between the sheet and her body. He made sure to support his weight while pounding into her body.

His fingers found her clit again and rubbed it, while he placed a soft kiss on her shoulder. He sucked on it until he saw a small hickey appearing. Smiling, he continued to move faster inside Hanna's body, feeling her walls squeezing him, their tightness increasing as she once again climaxed.

Once he felt her reach her peek Caleb finally allowed himself to let go and cum as well. He removed his hand from beneath her body and released the scarf from Hanna's eyes. Their breathing slowly calmed down as Hanna turned her head slightly to look at him, unable to move.

-"_Next time we do this, you're the one that will get _blindfolded_._" Caleb placed another kiss on her shoulder before grabbing a duvet and throwing it to cover their bodies. He then spooned Hanna, his hand finding a place to rest on her stomach before they both succumbed to sleep.

Miranda walked inside Caleb's loft several hours later to find Caleb and Hanna wrapped in each other's arms. Caleb's were encircled protectively around Hanna's petite body. Even in his sleep he acted as if he wanted to defend her. Miranda smiled and then she popped away from the room, unwilling to play the 'peeping Tom' role...

**Hello lovelies and a Happy New Year to all of us. I know that this chapter is long overdue. But to be fair I had a lot going on over the holidays. There****'s also the fact that the first draft for this chapter had no smut in it. I was not satisfied with the way it looked so I added some stuff in it. And I'm getting the hang of writing stuff like this. **

**Liss you promt provided me with a challenge. I waill write it down but it will be a while before I do this. **

**I hope everyone enjoyed this chapter so don't forget to review and let me know what you guys think.**

**Kisses, Nico.**


	9. Chapter 9

Miranda watched over Olivia's sleeping form. The Original Caleb was walking around Ravenswood keeping an eye out for Abbadon. He was also trying to find a way of contacting Regina. The message she sent him had confused him a lot. Olivia turned over on her back, murmuring in her sleep and interrupting Miranda's thoughts.

As morning came Olivia woke up with a gasp. She looked over to Miranda who stared at her inquisitively and then she rushed towards Luke's bedroom. Miranda followed her, worried about what was going on. Olivia shook Luke, waking him up.

-"_I figured it out. Come on. _Get_ dressed _and_ I'll explain everything once we get to Caleb's place._" Olivia ran out of the room leaving behind a very surprised Miranda and Luke. Luke turned his head to Miranda, wondering what was going on.

-"_Don't look at me. She woke up and rushed over to wake you. But Luke you shouldn't be in a hurry to reach Caleb's place very soon. Hanna spent the night there._" Miranda's cheeks reddened as Luke blushed, giving her a small nod of his head. He then removed the duvet from his body and rising from his bed he headed to his own bathroom. "_I'll go let _Remy_ know what's going on._" Miranda disappeared from the room while Luke groaned. His entire life seemed to be just one mess after another recently.

Caleb and Hanna had barely woken up and gotten dressed before they found themselves with visitors. Hanna internally groaned as she noticed Caleb's friends had apparently ran over in a rush to discuss something with both of them. She took a seat near the window facing the cemetery while Olivia took her father's laptop once more from Caleb. She typed in a new phrase and managed to unlock the files her father had tried to so hard protect.

As she read them Olivia frowned. Sighing she turned her head to stare at Hanna. Everybody else in the room took a deep breath, preparing for her words. Hanna turned her head enough that she could study Olivia. Caleb headed to the coffeemaker and poured himself a cup and then sat down behind Hanna, his arm wrapped loosely around her waist while her head rested on his shoulder.

-"_Before you told us your grandmother's message last night, I _believed_ there was a possibility _that you were_ connected to Abbadon and his minion, Max _and that_ you would betray us somehow. It was _mostly_ due to my own experience with my ex-boyfriend Dillon._" Olivia continued her story explaining to Hanna about Dillon's actions.

Hanna bit her lip to refrain herself from cursing when she heard Olivia's story. She could see that it was true. Pain and understanding hit Hanna hard as she was reminded of Mona Vanderwaal's past betrayal. Mona had been Hanna's best friend for years before she discovered that she was also the person responsible for torturing Hanna and her friends and making their lives impossible.

Olivia finished explaining to Hanna how they had learned the truth about her and Luke's dad's murder. Hanna frowned when she heard that a ghost had shown them what had happened that night. She, however, believed Olivia was telling her the truth. Caleb grabbed Hanna's hand, pressing his lips to her head in a small kiss.

-"_I understand why Caleb told me the truth about _the curse_. What I don't _understand_ is how I could possibly be linked to this whole mess. _I don't really have much experience with the supernatural. I mean got lost in a tunnel and stuck in a creepy phone booth and _I was there with Caleb and Miranda when she found her grave, _but that's pretty much it_._"

The group became silent as Hanna's words sunk in. Caleb's mind wandered back to that night when he and Hanna had met Miranda, back to the place where they found Original Miranda's grave. Miranda chuckled, remembering the conversation she and Hanna had right after she released Hanna from the phone booth. The fact remained Hanna had seen the grave as well.

-"_My dad made some notes regarding the curse that may shed some light on how you are involved in this whole mess._" Olivia's words surprised everyone. Luke sat down next to her and grabbed the laptop and started reading for himself. Remy glanced over his shoulders while Miranda sat down on the bed, confusion written on her face.

-"_It's not possible. If _Dad_ was right _about_ this then Dillon wasn't meant to be in that car, Liv._" Caleb and Hanna straightened their positions hearing Luke's words. Miranda stood up from the bed as well and made her way near the center of the group.

-"_I'm sorry, but I thought _Olivia's_ ex killed your dad to change the _curse so she would be the one inside the car instead of him_. Now you're saying he wasn't supposed to be in that car either? What's going on?_" Hanna felt confused while Caleb frowned. He liked the possibility of Hanna being involved with the curse less by the minute.

-"_Well according to my _dad's_ notes the only ones that _can_ see _Original_ Caleb and Miranda's graves are children marked by the _curse_. He also mentioned that it was impossible for someone to swap places with a victim unless a sacrifice was made._" Luke continued explaining as his voice drained. Pain passed on his face as he thought of his dad. Olivia took his hand and squeezed, her own eyes filling with unshed tears. "_I'm guessing _that's why_ Dad died, Liv. _He was_ a sacrifice so that someone who was supposed to be in the car _could _switch places with someone who wasn't supposed to be there._"

-"_Well if your theory is correct then I am the one that was supposed to be in the car and Olivia wasn't._" Hanna took a glance at Caleb, surprise and shock written on her face. No one dared to say a word while Miranda felt that she would loose her temper because of the whole injustice of things.

-"_No. I don't think things are that simple." _Remy's voice surprised everyone. They all turned their heads to face her. "_Think about it. Esther and Thomas died so that their children could be reborn and stop Abbadon. And I can't forget what Collins told Abbadon about _Original_ Miranda and _Original_ Caleb, _that_ the two of them _together_ are more powerful than him. I think that Miranda _is the one_ that wasn't supposed to be inside the car with us. That's why she's dead and we're all still alive. Abbadon feared her and Caleb being together _so he wanted one of them to die so that they couldn't break the curse_. I think that's why your grandmother gave you that message. That's how you and the _curse_ are connected._"

Everyone remained silenced as they took in Remy's words. Her theory seemed accurate except it also lead to a lot of other potential questions regarding who was meant to be in that car the night of the accident.

-"_Ok so if we're all in agreement that Miranda and I swapped places unknowingly then who the hell is _the fifth victim_? Because given the _information_ you guys found there are always _five_ victims. Who _was the fifth one supposed to be_ if Olivia wasn't meant to be in that car? _And if Dillon also wasn't meant to be the fifth victim then how does he fit into all of this_? Why was he the one to stab the mayor?_"

Hanna started pacing around the room while trying to clear her head. Her questions, however, made everyone think things over once more. She was right. Someone else was meant to be inside that car instead of Olivia. So why had Olivia still had been inside that car?

-"_I have a theory. But it's not a nice one. _I'm thinking Dillon was just a pawn in this whole mess. _My guess is that whoever was supposed to be inside that car knew of the deal between Abbadon and Dillon. That person probably knew that Dillon wasn't a target so my guess is that in exchange for keeping it a secret he or she used it as a way of making their own bargain with Abbadon. Maybe since Dillon killed _Dad_ Abbadon _used_ it as a loophole _to make_ two exchanges. Miranda, whom he _fears_, instead of Hanna, and me for whomever that _fifth_ victim really is._"

The room became silent once more as the teens stared at Olivia. Hanna closed her eyes and felt her head start to spin with all the newfound information she had just been given. She headed to the fridge and grabbed a water bottle and took a sip from it. She placed the water bottle on the counter and turned her body to face Caleb and his friends once more.

-"_I think we can narrow the circle of suspects a little. Whoever that person is, he or she is someone we know, _someone who is probably around_ the same age as us. They would also have to be connected in some way to your dad's murder and their family must originate from this town. My guess is that we're dealing with Springer here._"

Caleb explained his theory and everyone listened to him. Olivia, however, kept her head down and remained silent. She went over the events of the past few weeks in her head. Springer had been involved with her mother's arrest, but he had explained his reasons. He had also been the one to pinpoint to her that Dillon wasn't who he claimed to be.

Olivia wondered if Springer knew more details about her father's death than what he had already told them. Could he possibly have been the fifth victim? Were Springer's actions determined by his desire for vengeance? Had he betrayed Dillon as a way of covering up his actions? Had he used her father's death as a way to insure his survival? Could he have told her the truth about Dillon only to keep everyone off his tracks?

But if neither Dillon nor Springer were the fifth victim, who could it be? If they were innocent of changing places then whoever said person was, that person would be threatened by Olivia's connections to both Dillon and Springer. Olivia got up from her place and placed her hands on her brother's shoulder.

-"_I'm not so sure Springer is that person. Sure, he has his reasons to do it, but he also helped us and warned me about Dillon. I'm not saying he _definitely isn't_ responsible for this, however there is someone who fits the criteria better than him. I'm talking _about_ Tess here._"

Remy gasped and Luke stared at his sister, their hands linked together. He noticed she was using their special bond as twins to try and keep herself together. If Olivia was right then both her ex boyfriend and her best friend betrayed her.

-"_Tess? Why would your best friend betray you in such a way, _Olivia_? Do we have any evidence _to support this theory_?_" Miranda's words were filled with sadness and sympathy towards the other girl. Hanna, who had kept her eyes closed while Olivia nominated her suspect, opened her eyes, startled. She turned her head to look at Miranda.

-"_Miranda? Oh crap. Either I'm loosing it or I'm able to see you too._" Everyone else stared at Hanna's sudden words. Miranda walked to stand in front of Hanna. She stopped once she reached the kitchen island and studied Hanna who looked right back.

-"_When I released you from that phone booth you said something about me trying to kill you and I told you that if I wanted to kill you then I would find something better than a phone booth._" Hanna took a deep breath, staring at the girl in front of her. She then picked up her water bottle and returned to sit next to Caleb, rubbing her forehead.

-"_Dear God it really is you? But why am I suddenly able to see you?_" No one really knew how to answer that question. Caleb cleared his throat, looking back at Hanna as she came and sat down next to him on the bench.

-"_My guess is that it's because you both _empathized with_ the idea of Olivia being _betrayed_ by a friend. _You've_ been down that road yourself before. _Also, you have now opened yourself up to the idea of the supernatural, which is probably a big part of the reason you can see her.

Caleb's phone then started ringing as Collins asked him to come to the house and help him with some stuff. The gang decided to head out, leaving Miranda and Hanna, who faced each other silently.

**Hello lovelies,**

**I know it feels like it****'s been forever since my last update but life sot of caught up with me in it's own twisted way and it has taken me a while to update. Now let's answer some of your reviews ok?**

** .otp I love them to pieces.**

**Ella I couldn't take it if they did. My screen would melt, and some body parts would explode.**

**Safrena thanks for reviewing. Your reviews are always so much fun to read.**

**Liss, there's amessage for you posted on my profile please answer it if you want .**

**Anon this was also a little hard to write down. Smut is not my forte but I'm getting there...**

**Veronica there's a scene in chapter 11 coming that you'll absolutely adore.**

**Now i would like to thank you all for your incredible support and patience. I look foward to see what you guys think it's gonna happen next. So drop a review after reading this ok?**

**Nico**


End file.
